


Grape Soda on Ice

by MissOfSandBee



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abuse, Bloodplay, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Knifeplay, Minor Violence, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, i don't know how to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOfSandBee/pseuds/MissOfSandBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place immediately after the rescue scene at the end of Suicide Squad -- What happens once J & H get out of Belle Reve<br/>Mild spoilers for the movie ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grape Soda on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first time I have ever posted any fan fic and I'm terrified, but these two just won't leave my brain alone. Hope you enjoy.

“Let’s go home.” – the words, murmured huskily in her ear as she gripped him tight, were the best she’d ever heard in her life. With a delighted squeal, Harley bounced out of the ruined cell, stopping briefly to grab her demi tasse of still hot espresso. She giggled when she saw him motion towards the machine and two soldiers hurried to heft the gleaming contraption into the air. “Thanks, Puddin’”, she purred, a giant grin on her face.

Moving quickly, Harley, Joker and the rest of his henchmen exited Belle Reve. Trying not to splash hot coffee all over herself, Harley stopped a moment to look back at the crumbling, smoking walls of the prison. She briefly thought about asking if they could rescue her new friends, but knew there wouldn't be enough time. Already she could hear the shrill sirens alerting everyone of her escape.

 

* * *

 

Freshly showered, changed and tucked under her favorite harlequin patterned blanket, Harley rested her head on Joker's shoulder. A swamp boat had whisked them away from the prison to a waiting yacht on the Gulf. According to her puddin', they were now on their way to his hideout; a private island near the Cayman Islands. She snuggled under her blanket and sighed.

She stumbled into the darkened room, insistent that she cover her own eyes for the "surprise". Instead of pointing out how ridiculous this was like a "normal" person might, Joker had simply burst out laughing at the sight of Harley trying to lead herself through the unfamiliar villa towards the master suite. That was his Harl. Man he'd missed her. 

Harley yelped as she stepped into what felt like a small, cold puddle. Startled, she removed her hands from her eyes and looked down. One foot was submerged in a large silver bucket that contained slowly melting ice cubes - shaped like large joker smiles of course - and a few cans of grape soda. She smiled and bent to retrieve one of the cans. Before she could straighten up, a firm hand cupped her backside, sending her tumbling into a roll across the floor. His familiar cackle followed and then there was nothing more than a flurry of kissing, biting and grabbing at each other's clothes.

 

* * *

 

She sat up on the rug - bearskin, just like he’d promised - and looked around. There hadn’t been much time to check out her surroundings in the past few sweaty hours. Harley took note of the bizarre, but oh so characteristic circles of knives and other weapons. She looked at the graffiti and bullet holes decorating the walls and...was that dried blood? Oh Puddin’. He always took his frustrations out on his minions. She giggled.     
  
At the sound, he stirred, a rare but genuine smile flitting across the smeared red lipstick on his face. Reaching up, he tugged on a lock of her woefully tangled pigtail. Then, a split second later, he slapped her, sending her flying into his carefully arranged knives. “Puddin’!” she looked up at him, oblivious to the cuts from the knives, a wounded expression in her eyes. “You bitch! Do you have any idea what it took to get you out of that hell hole!” Instantly Harley understood. He had missed her and this was his way of showing it. She played along.

Heedless of the sharp knives, she crawled, purring, back towards the thick rug. “Yes Puddin’, I do know. And I can’t believe you did all that for your little Harley.” At his side again, dripping blood from various cuts, Harley nipped at his ear, his neck, his lips. Then reached for the knife she’d carried with her.  Sitting up on her knees, she held the knife to her throat.  “I can’t believe you did it all for your dumb, worthless little Harley.” Her voice was husky and tight with desire.  “I can’t believe you wasted all that time, all that effort on someone who doesn’t even deserve to live.”  She pushed the knife into her throat, just enough to draw a single drop of blood.  

Reaching out with her other hand, she forced him to take the knife.  “You should just kill me. Let it be over with. They’re gonna come for me again, you know?” His eyes darted from the knife in his hand, to the blood seeping out drop by drop, then up to her face.  Her beautiful blue eyes were wild, her soft lips inviting. “Waller and Flagg and Batsy.  They’re all gonna come for me and you too. Why bother with all of that? Get rid of me now and toss my lifeless body at their doorstep.” She licked her lips and giggled. “Come on, Mistah J. Do it. Do it!”

Her voice had become a whisper, the words swirling around in his brain.  He thought of the long months without her, the cold bed, the sleepless nights, the noticeable silence that had replaced her delighted squeals.  He thought about how hilarious it would be to dump her broken and battered corpse in that bitch Amanda Waller’s backyard.  Joker pressed the knife deeper into her throat.  Her smooth, soft, fragrant skin parted for the blade and more of her blood flowed out.  Abruptly he pulled the knife back, licking the blood clean.  

“No!” his voice was raspy, desperate. “No one will ever take you again, Harl. I’ll kill them all before I ever let that happen.”


End file.
